His Daily Dose of Ishida Yamato
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: "Taichi... kenapa?" / "Biasa lah... dia nggak dapet dosis hariannya." / Sebuah ONESHOT Taichi x Yamato / Shonen ai / Maafkan nggak bisa buat summary


**Pairing: TaiTo, or TaiYama**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: K+ lah eh**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Taichi… kenapa?"

Gadis itu pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Biasa lah. Dosisnya kurang."

.

.

.

* * *

 _His Daily Dose of "Ishida Yamato"_

 _Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Entah mengapa Koshiro merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan temannya hari ini. Taichi Yagami yang biasanya petakilan nggak bisa diam kaya cacing kremi ini lesu. Koshiro berpikir, kesambet setan apaan manusia yang satu itu.

"Hikari."

"EEEH UDIN NAMA DEPANNYA AWALUDIN!"

Hikari yang sedang asik ngemilin pocky kaget gara-gara ditoel Koshiro. Untuk tenggorokannya nggak kecucuk Pocky kalo nggak laptop Koshiro udah kebelah dua.

"Apaan sih?"

"Itu… kakakmu kenapa sih? Melamun mulu rasaan dari tadi."

Hikari pun melirik kakaknya yang sekarang sedang duduk melamun sambil melukin Agumon. Itu bibir udah monyong lima senti dan jangan lupa juga matanya yang micing-micing persis nenek-nenek rabun. Gadis itu pun menghela nafas super panjang. Malu punya kakak sangklek kaya begini. Mikir dulu ibunya pas hamil dia ngidam mecin kali ya.

"Biasa lah… dosisnya kurang."

"Dosis... Taichi sakit apaan emangnya?"

Dan semua orang, kecuali Taichi, pun langsung terjungkal kala mendengar pernyataan dari pria maniak computer itu. Bahkan para digimon pun langsung menoleh.

"Koshiro nggak tahu?" Tanya Takeru.

"Ya ampun… kelamaan mendem di laptop apek kan otaknya…" komentar Mimi sambil nepuk jidat.

"Patamon aja tau…" Tambah Sora.

"Jangankan Patamon, Tentomon aja tau." Sambung Joe.

Dan Koshiro pun langsung menatap Tentomon yang notabenenya Digimon partnernya. Tentomon hanya pasang tampang polos sambil main bola. Rasanya pengen dirempeyek aja ni digimon satu. Lah, salahnya Tentomon apaan coba?

"Gini ya, Koshiro…" Mimi mendehem.

"Dosis yang dimaksud Hikari-chan itu… O."

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju dengan penjelasan Mimi yang sangat direct itu. Koshiro hanya manggut-manggut dan kembali melihat Taichi yang sepertinya tidak mendengar sama sekali obrolan mereka itu. Pikirannya masih mangkir entah dimana mungkin di pasar rebo. Agumon? Dia sih daritadi nyimak.

"O-oh begitu… memangnya Yamato kemana sekarang?"

"Pergi sama papa keluar kota. Besok baru pulang." Jawab Takeru. "Papa perlu bantuan Kakak untuk pekerjaannya yang satu ini. Mereka juga pergi subuh-subuh makanya…"

"Huuuuuh Yamato jahat…"

Dan semuanya melirik pada Taichi yang ngedumel sendiri. Ya ampun akhirnya kedengeran juga suaranya manusia yang satu ini.

"nah lihat kan akibatnya." Takeru menggelengkan kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Terkadang Takeru mikir ini yang lebih tua dia apa Taichi sih? Kok kelakuannya begitu.

"Udahlah diemin aja. Itu nggak bakal sembuh sampai Yamato balik." Ucap Mimi sebelum menghela nafas. Yang lainnya pun turut menghela nafas juga.

* * *

Taichi berbaring lesu di kasurnya. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari ponselnya yang tidak berbunyi dari pagi tadi. Sebuah helaan panjang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Taichi… Taichi…"

Panggil Agumon yang baru saja kembali dari dapur. Di tangannya sudah ada semangkuk keripik kentang. Agumon ingat kalau daritadi pria itu belum makan apapun. Sebegitu galaunya kah seorang Taichi Yagami cuma gara-gara ditinggal sehari sama Yamato?

"Makan ya… nanti mati kalo Taichi nggak makan…" ucap Agumon yang khawatir… tapi nggak sampe pake mati juga keles.

"Eh, Agumon…" Taichi terbangun dari lamunannya dan menatap Agumon. Tangannya pun menepuk-nepuk kepala Agumon. "Aku nggak laper. Agumon aja yang makan… tapi jangan makan mangkoknya ya…"

Ye mabok ciu. Nggak digimon nggak partnernya sama-sama minta ditepok. Lupakan.

"Kakak! Ayo makan malam udah dipanggil mama tuh!"

Kali ini Hikari yang datang memanggil. Lagi Taichi hendak menolak, tetapi Hikari tidak akan membiarkan hal itu.

"Kalo nggak makan nanti aku laporin kak Yamato nih."

Dan Taichi pun langsung melesat menuju dapur. Hikari gitu loh. Udah berapa lama hidup bareng sama kakaknya yang buluk ini jadi dia tahu bagaimana cara menanganinya. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan 'dosis harian'nya itu. Hikari pun melihat Agumon yang masih setia memegang mangkok cemilannya.

"Agumon tidak usah khawatir ya? ayo kamu makan malam juga."

Agumon mengangguk dan pergi menuju dapur. Hikari sendiri malah berdiam dan mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan speed dial untuk menelepon seseorang.

PIP PIP

' _Halo? Hikari? Ada ap—'_

"Suruh kakakmu pulang sekarang!"

Dan gadis itu memutuskan telepon mereka.

* * *

"Bosan…"

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi dan Taichi masih terjaga di kasurnya sedangkan Agumon sudah tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Matanya masih saja memandang layar ponselnya yang hitam. Kok sampai sekarang nggak ada kabar atau apapun… perginya juga dadakan gitu nggak bilang-bilang. Kan bete jadinya.

"Haaaaah…"

Sebuah lenguhan panjang keluar dari mulutnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintunya. Siapa pengunjung di waktu seperti ini?

'Taichi buka pintunya'

Dan Taichi langsung lompat dari kasurnya saat mendengar suara dari balik pintu itu. Langsung saja dia buka pintu kamar itu dan menarik paksa dari sang pemilik suara.

BRUGH

CKLEK

Dan tidak lupa juga melempar keluar Agumon yang sedang tidur kebluk. Dasar tega.

"T-Taichi!"

"Yamato aku sudah tidak sabar…"

dan setelah itu hanyalah tangisan Agumon yang terdengar sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Hikari.

* * *

Hikari terbangun dari tidurnya kala alarm berbunyi. Matanya masih terasa berat karena semalam, berterima kasih karena seseorang dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Belum lagi dengan Agumon yang datang ke kamarnya sambil menangis karena ditendang keluar.

Langsung saja gadis itu beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Tepat sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, dia bertemu dengan Yamato yang berujung menginap semalam. Terlihat wajah pria itu yang sedikit merona dan juga cara jalannya yang agak aneh.

"A-ah, pagi, Hikari." Ucap pria itu canggung.

"Eh, pagi Kak Yamato…"

"Maaf ya semalam sudah mengganggu… kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya."

Dan Yamato pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terpincang-pincang. Tangannya dia letakkan pada pinggulnya yang sangat nyeri.

"…"

Mengetahui sekarang hanya kakaknya yang berada di kamar, Hikari pun beralih dari kamar mandi menuju kamar Taichi, dimana sang pemilik kamar masih sangat terlelap. Oh, bertapa kesalnya Hikari melihat objek di hadapannya itu. Baiklah saatnya balas dendam.

Menarik nafas

Dan kemudian dia berbisik

"Taichi maaf… ternyata aku tidak suka cowo petakilan seperti dirimu."

Dan Taichi pun berteriak di dalam mimpinya.

* * *

"Oh sepertinya Taichi sudah kembali normal."

Komentar Koshiro saat melihat Taichi yang sudah petakilan lagi. Mimi pun menunjuk pada Yamato yang sedang mengatur gitarnya.

"Udah dapet dosis hari ini. dan juga…"

Semua memandang Yamato yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri.

'Pasti jos tuh kemaren.'

* * *

 **Oke selesai**

 **Ide ini nggak sengaja nongol pas Nao lagi bengong manten di tempat kerja. Entah mengapa lucu aja gitu ngebayangin Taichi yang galau kalo nggak dapet kabar ataupun ngeliat Yamato sehari aja. Ahn, kucinta mereka berdua~**

 **Dan jujur saja ini Fanfic tercepat yang Nao buat setelah hiatus entah berapa bulan, mungkin tahun malahan. Maafkan humor yang krispi kaya rempeyek :"((**

 **Anyway, terima kasih yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca! Nao senaaaang sekali. Apalagi yang ninggalin jejak xixixixxixi~**


End file.
